I'm always here
by fire-enchantment
Summary: Short story about how I think Remus, and Lily might have gotten together. *FINISHED!*
1. James-Lily=Lily+Remus

This one is for you Jamie

------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for my own.

--------------------

Chapter one

-------------------

Authors note: I know I'll have my grammar mistakes in here*sorry* but I want to see how people like it before I write the next chapter. I'll get plenty of flames for this one so accepting flames, comments, and suggestions.

------------

The 7th year student Remus Lupin watched as James and his ex-girlfriend Ms. Casey Wind trotted down the hall hand in hand. He had to feel happy for his best friend, but he really still hadn't gotten over his relationship. or crush on Casey Wind since the 6th year. 

He stared as they disappeared around the corner not even noticing he was there. The only person that hated James, and Casey Wind together more then him was Lily Evans. 

She had been dating James, but something happen between them, and it was over within two seconds.

Right at that thought the red head Lily appeared in the hallway, her nose buried deep in a book. She brushed past James as fast as she could, not even glancing at him.

Lily felt a surge of rage run up her spine. 

Just a month ago James had told her he loved her, and no one else. Her face was already flushed from running through the chilling snow outside. It was December now the normal Yule ball was coming up in two weeks.

If Remus had looked any closer, he was sure he saw tears welling up in her eyes. He stepped out from behind the corner so he was in the way of her.

"Hey Lilz" He said simply. 

'Lilz' was the name James used to call her, but she was determined not to lose anymore friends from the jerk. 

"Hey..." She said trying to avoid his eyes. 

She dropped her book to the ground and reached down to pick it up, but Remus beat her. He grabbed it quickly. The book was called: 'Advanced book of Charms 3'

'Predictable Lily's always the smartest in that class...' He thought to himself.

"Thanks, I have to go now, see you at lunch." Lily blurted out.

"Hey Lilz if you need anything ask ok?" He said as she walked away.

She just walked faster and muttered "Thanks." Or what it sounded like.

Tears streamed down her face. How, or what happen that made James ignore her like that? She also disappeared from view for a moment. There was a loud thunk followed by some yells. Remus turned over the corner to see what the commotion was. There stood Malfoy, Snape, and one or two other boys following.

"What have we here." Snape sneered at Lily which was now reaching down to pick up her book, but Malfoy got in her way.

"Another disgusting mud-blood" Malfoy screeched kicking the book out of her reach. 

The boys behind them snickered. Lily felt pissed to no end, she couldn't even walk around the halls anymore without being harassed about her parentage.

"Leave her alone." A voice rung from behind Snape. 

Lily couldn't see who it was. 

"What's it to you wolf boy." The boy next to Malfoy yelled throwing her book back so hard it hurt.

__

'Wolf boy that has to be Remus(for him being a werewolf and all)...what is he thinking?' Lily thought to herself as now all the boys turned on Remus.

Lily withdrew her wand, and muttered a few spells at Malfoy and Snape. They were lifted into the air, and sent flying across the room. Remus now stared at Lily like she killed someone.

"Lets go." Remus said extending a hand out to Lily. 

She took it, as he helped her up. Snape, and Malfoy were both attached to the roof.

"What was that spell?" Remus asked when they were out of ear shot.

"It was a charm I was just reading in my book, it was about reversing the gravity." Lily answered fixing up her charms book.

They arrived outside the great hall, where most of the students were already there for dinner. The enchanted skyline was now purple with sun shinning in over the corners. People needed it because of the cold weather.

Lily walked over to were she normally sits. She would be next to her best friend Maya, but Maya was to busy sitting on Sirius lap. They hooked up from the Yule ball, which lead to Lily sitting alone. James, and Casey Wind were over there as usual. Then across from her Remus sat. 

"Ignore Malfoy-"Remus started but was interrupted. 

"I wish them two over there would stop sucking up to each other-" She inclined toward Sirius and Maya. "Which always leaves me sitting alone." -_again-_ She mentally added.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

"As you may, or may not know, the Yule ball is coming up fast. It will be held Christmas day from 5 until 1 o' clock." He muttered a few words, and the golden plates filled up with food. 

There was no more talking from Lily except for some death glaring stares from Malfoy, and Snape. Also some get-away-from-me-you-jerk stares over at James.

"So Lily who are you going with to the Yule ball?" Remus said trying to talk to someone except Peter.

"No one, I'm probably not going. The only things I'll see there will make me sick." She answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Your still not over James yet are you..." Remus slipped saying something he really shouldn't have.

Lily jumped up from her seat and yelled. "If you think I ever liked that stag donkey jerk you really should rethink!"

The whole hall was staring at her as she stormed out of there. All the other tables glanced at Remus with that what-did-you-do-to-that-poor-girl-you-jerk stares. James didn't seem like he cared though.


	2. Lily+Remus=James~jealous

Author's note: ok, its about time I got this chapter out. Its not that I'm always busy just lazy. Anyway this is a weird chapter. Its hard to make a romantic humor. The next on should be out in a few days. Sorry for the mistakes.

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah, the basic stuff.

---------------------------------

****

Remus thoughts are in ** and Lily's in ~~.

-------------------------------- 

It was almost dinner, and Lily didn't come out of her room sobbing.

"Lily?" Remus knocked on the door softly.

There was no answer. He slipped in, with the password Maya had given him. "Sugar treats"

The lamps were knocked over, and the bed covers a mess. (A/N The future jokes suck. If anyone has a joke or something, that would make this humor, please email me.)

"Go away!" She grumped crying into her pillow.

"Lily we need to talk!" He pleaded.

She just glanced at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut up and go away!" She demanded again throwing a glass vase at his head.

He moved away just as it shattered against the wall.

*Nice way to piss her off... why am I doing this?*

He pondered wide eyeing the formal glass vase now in a million pieces.

"Lilz come on. Casey Wind used to be my girlfriend. I hate seeing them together, just as much as you." He lied, Casey never was _really_ dating him, but Lily did react.

She stopped sobbing, whipping her tears off. If Remus had looked any closer, he was sure, he saw an evil grin appear on her lips.

"What are you proposing?" He asked watching her ever so close, as she moved toward him.

"We could act like we _are_ dating to make them jealous." She said in a sly way.

~This is going to be interesting.~

*Posing with Lily...as her boyfriend...con- your best friend will be upset...pro-get Casey jealous... pro-get to act with Lillian Evans!*

"I'm in." Remus said simply. 

She grabbed his hand, and lead him out of the portrait. Remus took one last glance at the room.

*Hey! They have a bigger dorm then us!*

The fire burnt openly down in the command room. Everyone was still at dinner.

"Ok, I've already planned the first act. Just play it like normal, and come with _me_."

Hand in hand, finger in finger they walked down to the Great hall. Every eye was caught on the way down. James and Casey Wind were staring daggers. Maya was utterly and totally confused. On the other hand, Sirius seemed to be entertained bye all this. They took the only 2 seats left next to Casey Wind, and Maya Reflection. 

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" Maya whispered loudly in her ear. 

Lily nodded as they both exited the Great hall until they were out of earshot. Once there Maya turned around shooting death stares at Lily.

"Lillian Evans! What are you doing? Being upset about boys is no reason to play with them!" Maya yelled loud so it echoed down the hallway.

Which was followed by a loud slap whipped across Lily's face.

~This is a good opportunity~ 

Maya went to slap her with the other hand when Lily held up her hand like a stop sign. 

"First off, that hurt. Second off, I'm not a player. Third off, I'm not upset about Mr. James Potter and his girlfriend. And fourth off, Remus is my boyfriend." Lily shouted back, loud, but calm.

Then she stormed off to the great hall. By arriving back there her former seat was taken by Casey, and she was busy kissing James for the sake of Lily being there. 

~She heard... that women...~

Then she sat down on Remus's lap which came to a shock to him, and the whole table. Even Sirius caught on. 

"Hey." Lily hissed into his ear.

"Just act it out!" She hissed louder.

She winked, and began eating.

*Oh god. Did you notice. _She, _Lily Evans, is sitting on _my lap._ Who cares if this is just an _act_. James doesn't know what he's missing out on.*

~Why is he staring at me? Is he waiting for me to do something?~

Lily arched an eyebrow at him.

*Am I suppose to do something?*

Remus leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Casey who James had been ignoring walked out of the Hall quickly followed by Maya.

~WHAT? THAT WASN'T PLANNED~

*Oh crap... I've done it now.*

~Lets leave we need to talk.~

Lily grabbed his hand and walked over at the Great Hall. James turned to Sirius.

"Tell me that didn't happen..." He muttered sinking into her seat.

"You were not with her anyway right? You broke up."

"Yes but I still love her... I just wanted to show her.... I don't know make her jealous..."

"The way you kissed up to Casey no one would believe that."

"Oh thanks." James said sarcastically leaving the other exit of the Great hall.


	3. James+Lily?=?Remus+Lily

Authors note: So little reviews. I'm going on strike one of these days. *Laughs* not anytime soon. I'm afraid this chapter might change the Remus/Lily outlook a little, but I haven't decided the end. I'm really getting those Snape/Malfoy group to be zapped a lot. I know this isn't such a good story so I am expecting to see flames even if I say no, but I'll just use them to roast my marshmallows.=^.^=

------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, other then my own. They belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner brothers. (I hope I spelt that right)The basic stuff.

------------------------

__

Lily's thoughts in ~~ Remus's thoughts in ** and James thoughts in ##

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the typo's

-----------------------------------

Lily and Remus dragged on until they were out by the lake, and far out of ear shot of anyone. "Did I do something wrong? I thought we were suppose to act." He said innocently.

She brushed past him and leaned against a tree. Snow falling onto her fire red hair. 

"Its not that we were suppose to act but I don't think they bought that." She sighed, knees deep in snow.

"I don't know, I'm sure they did...you noticed James was staring daggers at you right." 

Lily chucked at that. It was nice to see her happy _again_ about James for _once_. 

"Do me a favor and call me V.o.l for L.O.V Lily of the Valley. It was my nickname Maya gave me." She blurted, but Remus didn't pay much attention, he looked passed her with a despising stare.

Lily also turned around, Malfoy, Snape, and some of the other boys were coming toward them. 

~Just what I need.~ "Hey Lupin, I see you've found another person to protect you." Snape sneered at them, no doubt mad at what happened before.

"Take a hike Snape." Lily hissed sticking her middle finger up at him. 

"Oh no what do I do... she doesn't what us here? HA! What a joke." Malfoy flicked her off back.

Lily reached into her robe for her wand. Where was it? It wasn't in her robe.

~No I left my wand back at the dorm! Remus you better have yours.~

*Lily do something, I don't have my wand.*

"What afraid to fight, afraid to get your ass kicked." The boys cracked up.

Behind them a few words were muttered, and the boys froze. Behind them James was muttering spells and curses. Then pushed them onto the ground. They couldn't move. James had froze all of the boys except for Remus solid.

"James what are you doing here?!" Lily said coldly, and turned away from his face. He grinned at her.

"Save it, I'm here to talk to Remus." He shot out, giving her the you-look-cute-when-your-mad-my-love. 

But Lily didn't catch that. James shuffled over to Remus who was just watching the show.

"Hey, I broke up with Casey Wind." He said simply. 

"What?!!?!" Remus and Lily exclaimed at once.

James moved closer to Remus, so Lily couldn't hear.

"I still like Lily, but since your dating-" A grin appeared on his face. "Your not afraid of a little competition?"

Remus seemed shocked by this. James extended his hand. "Bring it on..." Remus muttered, shaking James hand. 

His mischief, rare, but mischief making smile appeared on his face. The Yule ball was coming again soon, so they both would have their chance. 

======

Nothing really happens until the day before the Yule ball...

======

"Hey Lily do you want to go to the dance?" James walked over to her in the command room.

She was settled by the fire, working on her charms homework. Not even looking up at him, she replied. 

"Yes I would like to go to the Yule ball, not with you. I suppose you've already asked some other girl. If not Casey Wind, probably some other one. After all you said you could get any girl without me." She shot him the coldest look there was.

"Lily why are you still pissed at that." He barked, laying a gentle hand on her arm.

(Lily's thoughts in ~~ James is in ## Remus's in ** and Sirius's in )

~He so warm... what am I thinking! This is James Potter we are talking about. The jerk!~

# Man she's so cold, she must have me scared to death or something...#

"James if you recall when we got in that fight, you said 'I could get any girl I wanted to.'"

James was taken a back, the walked in front of her.

~He won't let me go...~

"Well that obviously not true... Lily... I love you...I always have.... I was just mad....."

He leaned forward and kissed her. 

~What should I do? Pull away....Slap him, kick him, punch him, push him, shove him, hit him, yell for help from what I wanted all along?~

Lily thought deeply until they broke away from each other. Lily was speechless, James was shocked. Not even he was planning to do that. It reminded them of there good old days, when there wasn't a moment they wouldn't be kissing. Is that coming back? What made them break up in the first place? What was Lily going to do?

**__**

--Flashback to the fight--

"James why did you do that to Maya?" It was Lily's voice

"It was just a prank." It was James voice

"Just a prank! She got ink all over her. You have the stupidest pranks sometimes. And I thought you didn't do them to Maya!"

"Stop being so stuck up! I mean it was funny. She's always such a book worm."

"A WHAT!!! YOUR SO COLD! MAYA IS NOT!!!"

"If you haven't looked at her recently! Stop thinking her as a friend and take a glance at her. Your looking at her the wrong way!"

"OH SO THAT'S IT. AND I BET YOU REALLY KNOW WHAT DOESN'T MEET THE EYE ABOUT ME! RIGHT! MAYBE I SHOULD GO JUMP IN A DITCH BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND IS A LOSER."

"I can get any girl I want."

"Oh well then you do that! Its over." Lily had shoved him, and ran out crying. 

James had been shocked at what he said, and knowing he didn't really mean it Casey Wind came along....

****

-End of flash back-

A/N: Ok, Its not getting rid of Remus yet. But it will be competition.


	4. cold in the snow

Authors note: This is a short chapter, I'm running out of ideas. If you have one please email me. Anyway, sorry I didn't get it up for awhile. School projects this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other then Maya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quiet down, Quiet down." Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall fell silent.

"As most of you have already heard. This year, we will be holding a Yule ball, it will take place on Christmas eve ,tomorrow, 5:00pm, through 1:00am. Only 5th years, and up will be able to attend. That is all." He sat down, and the Great Hall once again filled with chattering. 

Lily tried to see Remus, but James was in the way. What ever they were talking about, was probably a new prank, deciding upon the grins.

Maya tapped her on the shoulder.

"Who are you going to go with?" Maya asked attempting to sound normal, but failing miserably.

"Whoever asked me I guess... Maya, what about you." Lily answered, staring wide eyed at her friend.

Maya blushed madly, and leaned forward so only Lily could hear.

"Do you think Sirius would go with me?????" Maya hissed, giggling.

"Sure, but umm.... never mind. So how long have you liked him." 

"Oh shut up!!!" Maya yelped in a friendly sort of way then slapped her across the face just for fun. (a/n: Maya really likes slapping people and making scenes.)

Then took off through the doors. Sirius was looking at them with a 'ok-did-I-miss-something' look.

Lily just shrugged then set off for her Care of Magical creatures class, which was out side.

*_So cold, cold cold cold cold cold... Here comes trouble...*(_A/N: I was pretty cold when I was writing this in PE so she is too.)

Lily thought as she sat down in the snow, and James was coming over.

"Hey Lil, can I talk to you for a second."

Lily just shrugged.

"Lily sorry about yesterday-" He grabbed hold of her hand, which was pretty cold, but she pulled away.

"Go away, its class time." She turned her head away, James wasn't sure why until he saw Casey Wind coming over.

"Hey James." She said coolly, and sat on his lap.

Poor James didn't know what to do, Lily just got up, and began to walk away.

Casey wouldn't let him get up to go after her.

"So James, is that the problem. The little fire head that went over there?" She whispered brushing her wand on his arm.

"Don't call her a fire head, her name is Lily!" He tried to defend her.

She sniffed, and kissed him on the lips, again he tried to pull away.

"Casey I dumped you. We are not together anymore."

"James, if that girl Lily really liked you, why would she just walk away like that. She doesn't care. And she is cheating on you for Remus." Casey did a sad impression of crying.

James, just pushed her off into the snow, as the teacher came out, but it was to late, the teacher said.

"Mister Potter, if you insist on snogging with your girlfriend, please do it out of my class." Professor Binns growled.

James blushed, as deep as his sweater, then remember what he was here for. He searched the crowd looking for Lily, but she wasn't there. Was he to late? By the time he found her Remus had probably already asked.

While he thought that, Remus came over, a concerned expression on his face.

-------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who reviewed

Phoenix: Sure you can have the vase, its in a million pieces though. Thanks for being my first reviewer 

Lilz: Thanks for being my second reviewer, it will take me awhile to get the next chapter out. 

Laura: I'm updating alright. Thanks for reading my fic

Greengoldfish: I plain to write more, I just don't know what about yet.

Atalanta Zora: Sure, I'll take that deal. Mines not better then yours, you have to be kidding me!

Quitesirius: Thanks for reviewing, I've already reviewed your story Abracadabra

Ember: Sure I'll keep writing, it just might take awhile to update with school.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.


	5. Going to the Three Broomsticks

Authors note: Sorry, it took me forever to get this chapter out. I didn't really check for the grammar, so sorry about the mistakes. I noticed I gave away the ending with Remus/ Lily. Oh well, maybe I should change the summary a bit? Thanks for reading. R&R

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this. Ok, I don't own any of the characters other then Maya.

~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW

~*~*~*~*~*~

"MOONY! WHERE'S LILY?!?!" James leaped up, dropping Casey Wind( who was on his lap) to the ground.

"She's already ran up to the castle. James you blew your chance she's going with me." Remus whispered.

James took off toward the castle, leaving everyone stunned behind. Casey Wind stared up at Remus, who just shrugged, and turned over to the teacher.

Meanwhile Lily laid on her bed trying to think of a way to put this letter.

"Dear Remus..." No to formal.

"Hey Remus...." To casual

"Remus," Pointless.

"Remmie..." That's getting personal.

"Moony..." The last thing she wanted is to remind him about being a werewolf.

She just forgot about the name, and wrote.

'You said they broke up! That's such a lie. Anyway, I'm not mad. Our line isn't over. You need to take me on a date somewhere, we need to do anything for them to believe us. I heard they are going up to the three broomsticks. Maybe we could make a scene.. like kissing? Anyway, I need to talk to you in person A.S.A.P. Met me by the edge of the forbidden forest tonight at 10:00 so we can plain this. Whatever you do, don't let anyone else know, and try to keep James away.

-L.o.v (Lily of the Valley)'

She reached for her snowy owl Molly, but then remembered something. It would be way to obvious. She couldn't sphere the message getting intercepted. Lily glanced over to the barn brown owl. It was Maya's.

"She won't mind if I borrowed you... besides she owes it to me for slapping all those times." Lily puffed up at the memory of it. Her owl Molly hooted disapprovingly, but she ignored that. 

"Send this to Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin." She repeated his name twice. 

Even after seven years she still wasn't to sure about this owl transport. Lily watched it disappear into the snowy sky then headed off to Charms class.

The day went by faster then she had thought, and Lily found herself heading down to the forbidden forest. 

"Lil, is that you?" Remus appeared from behind a tree.

"So you got my letter." She smiled sweetly at him, he looked so much better in the moonlight (any other day then a full moon that is.)

"Yea, after some trouble. Sirius wouldn't let it go."

"HE READ IT!!" Lily looked shocked.

Remus shook his head. "I didn't want to revert to knocking out my best friend with a pole like muggles, but no he didn't have time to read it."

Lily gave a sigh of relief. "Anyway, so do you want to go with my plain. Practice kissing, at the three broomsticks."

Remus almost melted. Kissing Lily?!?! Who cares if it was pretend! He was blessed!

"O-O-K." He wouldn't stop thinking about it.

"Remus, are you ok? Haven't you ever kissed a girl on the lips before?"

Come to think of it, he hadn't. Only on the cheeks, like a friend. He shook his head slowly.

She cupped his chin with her hand. He wasn't sure what happen at first, but her lips brushed on his. 

He wasn't sure if he would faint. Wasn't that the girls line? Any guy who kissed Lily Evans was truly blessed. James didn't know what he had.

By the time she pulled away, he gasped for breath.

"You suck at kissing Moony... any way, it doesn't matter. That was a bit long. You'll get better. So met me in the command room tomorrow. Then we will go to the ball right." Lily smiled, then disappeared into the darkness.

~*~

"LILLIAN EVANS! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Maya screamed and SLAP! (She loves doing that.)

Lily flew out of her bed, and immediately ran into the shower. Maya chuckled. 

"No wonder my sister always used to do that. It works. Anyway we have to go meet the boys at the Three broomsticks in five minutes, do you want to come?"

Lily looked stunned. "Five minutes? How long did you let me sleep! Sorry, I already have to met someone else." She yelled between gasping for breath, and running down the stair case.

To her surprise, Remus was already being questioned by James down at the Command Room. 

She glanced up, and met his eyes. For a moment, she stared, but then just shrugged. Maya came down to the Command Room only five minutes past the time Lily had got down there. Sirius smiled at her and she blushed deeply. The five of them including Remus, and Lily, which kept trying to talk to each other, but James was in the way. James, Sirius, and Maya. Maya continued sneaking looks at Sirius, but if she met his eyes, they would both blush, and glanced away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you to all the reviewers.

Anonymous Moony: _Well, the summary does give the ending away. Do you think I should change that?_

Anonymous Me: _Opps, my mistake, I didn't really care for the teachers names. Sorry about that._

Anonymous Laura: _Horary, someone thinks mine Remus/ Lily is the best! At least I know its worth writing now._

Sorry it takes me so long to get the chapters up. It has something to do with me being lazy, and being busy. Anyway, I usually update on the weekends.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please Review 

|

|

|

|

|

V


	6. At the three broomsticks(sorry, I suck a...

Authors note: I'm really sorry. I know, it took me forever to get this chapter out, and its not that long. Although this time, on the weekend I will get the next chapter out A.S.A.P.(As soon as possible a word I use a lot.) Thank you to anyone who reviews, and thank you more to everyone who reviews. Please review. Sorry if I break Remus's heart a little bit. Trust me, it gets way better Remus fans. I tried to make it less though. Also I will follow through on history of Harry Potter. Yes it ends up Remus/Lily, but Harry will still be born and etc. Sorry for typo's

~*~*~*~*

PLEASE REVIEW!

~*~*~*~* 

After a long, silent walk that felt like it would never end, the group arrived at the Three broomsticks. The friendly store clerks behind the counter. There were one or two wizards, and witches in seats. They were probably taking a day off. Although to everyone's relief no one from Hogwarts that could cause them some trouble. They went over to an empty table. Lily took the first seat in, to her despise James sat next to her. Although Remus sat across from her which wasn't a bad thing. Maya, and Sirius took the only two seats left, which had them snuggle close.

James was doing the oldest trick in the book, acted like a yawn, then tried to get his arm around her. She was pushed close to him, not that she minded, but felt sorry for Remus in a way.

*_I don't like him... I don't like him... oh who am I kidding, I like him a bit, he's really nice, but I still like James more...right?_* She mentally kicked herself, then looked across at Moony.

Next to him, Maya and Sirius were deep in conversation. Which wasn't looking so good. Maya was offended, and Sirius taken a back. They had to do something, or Maya, and Sirius would ruin the day with the worlds largest couple fight.

Lily glanced back at Remus. 

With her foot on the ground, she found his, and gently kicked him.

"I'll order the butter beers." Remus got up from the close rising tension between Maya and Sirius.

Lily was quick to follow. "I'll help carry them back." She said.

Before James could object they were already off.

"Over here!" Lily hissed, and pulled him by the shirt.

They went over to a cut off corner where the hall to the other store was. It was dimly lighted, but in a relaxing mood way. They went forward a bit more until they where sure they were out of ear shot, and not visible to anyone.

"Ok, plain A. Lets start kissing, and when they walk over wondering where we are-" Lily left out a girlish giggle, that made Remus smile.

He leaned down a bit flushed. A chill ran down in a tingle in his lips when they kissed.

*I've never felt like this with anyone before.....* Lily thought

*Good God! This has to be the best day of my life!* Remus thought when Lily finally pulled away.

"How's that for acting?" She grinned happily.

Remus attempted to return a weak smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Remus nodded his head. *_I guess that's all we'll every be..._* He added in his thoughts.

Lily gave him a playful punch, because James, and Sirius were coming there way.

He nodded, and leaned down. They locked lips once again when Sirius turned the corner.

"AHHHH!!!! I'VE BEEN BLINDED!! GET A ROOM WILL YOU!" He yelled so loud the whole place turned to look.

Remus was six shades of purple, and Lily, a bright pink when James came over.

Remus's heart was jumping out of his chest. Lily did her best not to die from lack of oxygen, because all her breath was sucked inside. She had never been so nervous, or happy at the same time.

~*~*~*~*

Yes, I know that was a short chapter. I'll get the next one out A.S.A.P.

Thank you to my reviewers

Frimouse: Opps, that's another one of my typo's. I was thinking common and wrote command, my mistake. Anyway I'll try not to break Remus's heart, it'll get better trust me.

Greengoldfish: Hooray I'm on someone's favorite story list! Thanks!

SweetSinger: OK, I'll try to slow it down. Tell me if its any better.

Lolo1690: Thanks for reviewing my story. For sure I'm going to write more. I can't do it that fast though, but I always write three or four chapters on the weekend if I can. Check back then.


	7. trouble at the ball

Authors note: Yes, I told you I was going to work on it really good. I have the two last chapters done, just don't know when I should end it. Please review and tell me if it should end at chapter 10, or chapter 20, or somewhere in the middle. Sorry for grammar mistakes.

"Lily I need to talk to you, in private." James said the same exact second he turned the corner.

Lily pulled away from Remus, and glanced over at James.

"And what do _you_ want?" Lily walked outside of the three broom sticks with him. 

The ground was covered with a good foot or two of snow. They shuffled through it, until they were far out of ear shot.

"Lily, I know your just using Remus. He's a bit timid, sure. But whether or not, he's one of my best friends. Lilz he's starting to believe you _actually_ like him." James dribbled on past that, but Lily stopped listening right there. Remus likes her? She couldn't have forgotten that in a way, she was using him just to get James. And then when James was pleading with her, she ignored him, and tried to make him jealous. That just wasn't right.

"Ummmmmmmm....... your point is." Lily tried not to sound very guilty. 

At that point she didn't want anything to do with James, and to be good friends like before with Remus.

"Lily will you go with the ball with me. We can talk about that _stupid_(sure he uses the word stupid now, but he didn't think that before when it happened' Lily thought)fight. Then maybe Remus can meet someone who he can really like." James was making her sound like a slut or something, but there was pleading in his voice.

Lily had the thought that he really did want to be her boyfriend again. Come to think of it, he already said sorry so many times, and really meant it.

"Umm.. Yeah, sure James. I better go tell Maya now before she beefs it with Sirius or something." Lily flashed him her award winning smile, then took off back to the awaiting trio. 

James took her hand in his, and together they walked back.

"Hey fire head (hiccup) You ready (hiccup) for tonight. We could (hiccup) give you a (hiccup) make-over (hiccup) and do your (hiccup) hair."

Maya was no doubt drunk, or very well close to it. 

She was swinging back and forth when Lily sat next to her. The boys stacked on the other side of the table. "Ouch MAYA! That's attached to my head you know!" Lily broke free from Maya, who was either trying different hairstyles on her, or finding out a way to rip out her hair. Lily gave a pleading 'Help-me-this-womens-mad!' look, which made the boys burst out laughing.

For awhile after that it was silent(other then Mayas hiccups). Lily was just enjoying the taste of her butter beer listening to the tables around her bicker. For once in her life she forgot about her problems, and just brushed them away. "Come now (hiccup) fire head (hiccup) Lily, you should (hiccup) help me pick out a (hiccup) nice outfit for (hiccup) the ball." Maya whispered, and winked at Lily.

She happily nodded, and left the store with Maya. While Maya was complaining why she never looked good in green, Lily was trying on a few things. A fiery red dress that went down to her knees, and was strapless. Then she decided it made her hair look out, and tried on baby blue, green, purple, and finally picked out a black one. The dress was black, and strapless. It went down to above her knees like an attached skirt. It was somewhat tight, and had matching boots that went up to the knees. It had a large ribbon to tie in your hair, and let drape down your shoulders, and black gloves to the elbow.

After Lily, and Maya (who just got rid of the hiccups) crammed all there shopping stuff, which consisted of make-up, hair gel, sparkles, dresses and etc, they headed back toward Hogwarts.

On the way Lily felt the need to tell some one what _really_ happened between Lily, and Remus. Maya was the only one around so she made her useful.

By the time they had already gotten ready Lily just finished the story. Or the edited explaination. Maya shook her head disapprovingly. "Fire head, fire head fire head, you scare me sometimes. Anyway, our dates are waiting for us, they probably think we died up here. Or then again maybe something is still trying to kill us." Maya let out a laugh, the left down the steps.

Lily only heard some gasps, and murmuring. What a big appearance don't you think?

"I think I got everything. OK here goes nothing." Lily put her shoes on then took two steps down the stairs. 

"Don't look at them, and it won't hurt." Lily tried not to laugh, or do something stupid for that matter while everyone stared at her walking down.

She went over to James who was by the fire.

"L-L-Lil you look great!" James managed to say. Lily just blushed a deep color of red. 

"Shall we go." Sirius asked who _all the sudden _appeared behind them.

"Padfoot, who's your date?" James steered Sirius away while they came down the halls.

(Authors notes: ZzZzZz *wakes up* Man, I'm falling asleep here.)

The Great Hall looked its best that it ever had in years. Its enchanted ceiling was off the ocean looking up toward the air. That pretty much was the theme. The walls reflected blue. Around each corner there were sparkling blue fountains that extended a good 3 feet. Below on the floor, it made it seem as the ocean was under you too. Lily was memorized by the sight. She was beginning to wonder we she didn't take the baby blue dress, but then again, she never could of expected this.

"May I have this dance?" James politely extended his arm, which Lily gladly excepted.

Out on the dance floor Lily caught a sight of Remus, dancing with a blonde bombshell. He looked like he was extremely enjoying himself. There was something with that that made Lily smile, but then kick it out of herself. James, and her danced a few slow dances, then only one fast.

"Hey James, I'm going to get some fresh air, do'ya wanna come?" Lily asked, James followed her outside.

"Lily I-" James was cut off by a loud explosion that came from the Great Hall. There was screaming, and the door burst open. All the girls were kicking off their high heels and running, the guys followed in pursuit.

Authors note: ZzZzZzZ Sorry, I'm falling asleep again. I should have the next one done really soon. I have the two last chapters done, just haven't decided where to end it yet. Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers, I'll do my little replies tomorrow ~.~


	8. The ending

Authors note: This is the final chapter sniff sniff, longer then the others, but who cares. Anyway this chapter is the climax, mixed with action, and a very fluffy ending. This chapter took me forever to get out. I suppose its because I was updating my other story 'In time, I couldn't help myself.' That's going to be a good 30 chapter story or so. Anyway its about Lily and Hermione getting switched in time, interesting if you want to read it. Last, but not least, from all the reviewers, I just decided to forget the story line it has to end up in, pair Lily&Remus, and James&??

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story

Disclaimer: O.K. You know this, and I know this *bangs head on keyboard*

Chapter eight, the last chapter

~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey James, I'm going to get some fresh air, do'ya wanna come?" Lily asked, James followed her outside.

"Lily I-" James was cut off by a loud explosion that came from the Great Hall. There was screaming, and the door burst open. All the girls were kicking off their high heels and running, the guys followed in pursuit.

"What's happening?" James asked on of the students, there was no answer.

"Lily?!?!" He turned around to where Lily was once standing, but she wasn't there.

The crowd pushed him along, as everyone headed in different directions. There was explosions heard coming from the great hall, and screaming. Meanwhile Lily dashed against the fleeing crowd hoping to get in the Great Hall.

"Remus! Maya! Where are you two?!" She shouted nearly missing a few collisions with house ghosts, heading the opposite way.

"Lily get over here!" Hissed a sharp voice, from the dark corner, then grabbed her wrist, and pulled her over.

Maya let go of her wrist then motioned for her to follow. She led Lily down a tunnel, and a few flights of stairs. It grew darker, and the walls moister, as the farer they went. By a few more flights of stairs, it was pitch darkness, the only way you could tell you were going was by the same type of steps. Lily imagined they were somewhere in the depths of Hogwarts, because vines were just coving the walls.

"Maya were are we going?" Lily was growing tired of this endless walk.

There was a sudden pain in her wrist, and from what she could only assume, Maya turned around, and had let go. There was panting for a moment or to.

"You know your suppose to be leaving like everyone else." Her voice made Lily shiver, this didn't sound like Maya at all.

"Are you, um ok?" Lily murmured expecting a good slap, but there was nothing. 

This freaked her out even more. She used her free hand, to grab her wand, but it was missing. When did she lose it? Wait, she left it up in the dorm room at the tower. She kicked her self mentally, and cursed under her breath.

"Either way, I'm glad you came Evans. Nice lure." Maya shouted, and before Lily could think twice, Maya pushed her down the steps. 

She launched down, trying to grab onto something for hold, but then suddenly dived into water. The water wasn't normal, it was black, and harder to swim through. She struggled to see what was around her, and keep her head above water. There was a cold grasp to her right arm, and it pulled her upwards.

"You girl." It sounded like a snake hissing at her, Lily flinched, as it put her down on a solid surface.

"Who are you???" Lily shuttered to think, and could only make out a large figure standing before her, and a timid small hunchback one cowering behind its leg.

"Shut up girl, your fate is soon to come. Don't worry, I won't spare you even a few seconds left of pain." There was a high pitched evil cackling. (A/N: If you don't know who it is now, you really have to think.)

"Why do you want me?" Lily asked yet another question, she was trembling, and backed into a wall, which didn't really do her much justice.

"Your girl Lillian Potter make me sick. You have yet to ever know what trouble you will cause me. Well thanks to future Potter, and his stupid girlfriend, I was able to transfer back to the past. Now I will kill you. _Lumos..._" He hissed something like that. 

A wand in front of her lit up, and now she could see who it really was. Long fingers, evil eyes, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. She had never really seen him, only heard of him in the news, but if she had to imagine what he would look like, it would be exactly like this. The person behind him, she had to double take a few time, like the darkness was playing tricks on her eyes, she could have sworn it was Peter, but couldn't tell much.

Lord Voldemort swayed the wand in front of her a few times, before point it at her throat. 

"Now girl, before I kill you, I will repay you for all you have done to me, but just existing _Crucio!_" He shouted pointing his wand at Lily. 

She felt a sudden pain hit her, like no other. Lily shut her eyes tight hoping it all would end. The voices were laughing evily. Suddenly, it stopped.

The voices stopped laughing. They seemed concerned with something else. 

"Avada Kedav-" Voldemort started, but then paused. It was silent, but Lily heard footsteps. They were coming down that secret passage way Maya took her down, well at least thought it was Maya. Then she heard a few voices, one sounded like that evil Maya, the other sounded like _Remus_.

"Get out of here!" Maya must have shouted.

"_Stupefy!_" Remus shouted.

Lily was distracted my some sudden other movents. Voldemort hissed somthing to the figure behind him, then turned to her, his evil eyes glittering.

"We'll met again, bet your life on it." He hissed, then in a split second he dissapeared, and the person behind did aswell.

"Remus!" She shouted, running up to met him at the edge of the stairs. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She finally let go.

"What happen?!" He asked staring around at the dark room they were in.

"Lord Vold-Peter-Maya-Crucio-Stupefy." Lily couldn't even manage all the words she had to say. 

Dumbledore darted in, followed by McGonagall, Binns and others teachers. Dumbledore magically made a streacher, and sent Lily straight to the hospital wing.

Lily woke up a few days later in a bed. She could hear voices in the background, and her head pounded. Beside her, on the table get-well presents were stacked high.

"Mss. Evans, are you awake now." Dumbledore asked through the curtains.

"Yes sir." She said simply examing her arm.

The place where he cast the unforgivable curse was a lighting bolt scar down her arm. It slightly burned, but her attention.

"Can you please explain what happened? We have already heard most of the story from the student Remus."

Lily nodded, and explained what happened before hand. Every last detail, except for one. Expect for Peter. She didn't believe he would betrade them, well, not yet anyway.

"He saved your life my dear Lily. That was one of the unforgivable curses that has killed many full grown wizards, and witches." Lily nodded dumbly, as Dumbledore reviewed her story.

"Now get some sleep. You will be staying here one more night, and tomarrow morning schools out." Dumbledore added before leaving. 

Lily tried to go straight back to sleep, she didn't want to think about James, Remus, Maya, or anything else. She just wanted to forget it all.

Lily woke up the next morning, to a familar face staring over at her, this one surpised her plenty.

"Maya?" Lily rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah, its really me." Maya weakly smiled, which Lily didn't return.

"I'm sure you want an explaination. Supposable Tom Riddle set the imperius curse on me. I'm really sorry about that." Maya stared down at the floor, shuttering to even try to recall what happened.

"So whats going to happen now?" Lily asked.

"I guess I'll be sent to Azkaban until they can find some way to block the curse. If not...." Maya's voice got lower and lower, then she gave one last forgiving glance to Lily, and left.

Later that day Lily had her bags packed up. Her thoughts still on everything.

"Hey Lilz, you feeling anybetter." Was the most she got from everyone. 

With the exception of Peter that is. Then James came up to her. "Hey Lily. We'll still not dating right."

Lily nodded, this was the last thing she needed, or even wanted.

"At first I guess I really wanted to make you jelous, now I think its better if we just um... go our seprate ways." James muttered. 

Lily didn't seem the least bit upset. 

After the last goodbyes she boarded the train heading for home.

"Hey Lily." A soft voice said, pulling open the door, of her empty compartment.

"Hey Remus." She gave, a real smile, which he returned.

For awhile she sat their talking about the day's events. Everything that happened. 

"Remus I'll really miss you." She gave him a similar hug, to the life saving one last night.

"Lily." Lily looked up toward him, studying his eyes.

They stayed there for a few seconds. Until Lily shut her eyes, and thought one last time.

"Life's to big to have to many regrets. I'll never regret this." Lily smiled, and for once, not pretending, they shared their first kiss.

~*~ 

The end

~*~

That story was quite short, fluffy ending I think, but short never the less. Maybe I'll make a similar sequel. It was sort of a paradox for Harry, with Voldemort and all. Review to tell me if you think I should write a sequel or something, and don't worry for those others who read my 'In time, I couldn't help myself.' I write longer ones, this one is just what I thought would have happened.

__


End file.
